


A Group That Will Never Be BROKEN

by AlloyisArtTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Brainwashing, Buckle up kids!, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Hypnotism, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Logic?, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Someone gonna die, Suggestive Themes, Violence, What logic?, asshole character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyisArtTrash/pseuds/AlloyisArtTrash
Summary: When Rafael and his group is faced with a demon that only wants revenge, what will they do? With the bloodshed around them and the obvious tension in the group, will his team fall, or will it stay?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this is a story I have already drafted up to the sixth chapter.
> 
> Buckle-Up! Cuz there is swearing, blood, suggestive stuff, AND MORE!

Nothing much really ever happened, especially when my friends acted like I was a ghost.

 

I barely saw them and they barely saw me. Or, they just ignored me. 

 

Alloy was the angel of work, always working. Work, Work, Work! There is almost never a time when I see her without her lab coat! In her free time she just naps. Anywhere. 

 

And 8-Bit? Well he’s just a scaredy cat that can teleport. His schedule is just - Eat, Sleep, Play, Repeat. Casual 8-Bit. He's been my best bud since we were small! And... I,  _may_ have a thing for him...

 

Then there's Pandora. She's the flirt of out group. Also, it's obvious that she has a thing for Alloy! Alloy even shows signs of liking her back! And seeing those two together, ugh. It's like watching a romance movie without the action. But Pandora was overall, a pretty good friend to be around.

 

And me? I’m just a normie with no powers, I usually just sit around and do nothing, Like today. Everything changed when  **IT** happened...


	2. Bravery, Daredevils, and Alloy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rafael talking about my favorite character, and also getting to know more of her personality.

I woke up to the sound of metal. 

 

I was pretty tired so I just tried to ignore it. 

 

Pointless. 

 

It was coming in the direction of…

 

…

 

Of course. Alloy's laboratory.

 

I walked downstairs over to Alloy’s lab to hear the classic metal and hammer noises. 

 

“God Dammit Alloy, I was sleeping!” I had yelled out. But she didn’t hear me.(Of course.) So I tried to fiddle with the electric wires in a machine next to me to get her attention. 

 

That didn’t go over so well… 

 

“OW, FU-”

 

She turned around at my scream, looking surprised, but then she looked annoyed. Rolling her eyes she helped me up from where I was now lying on the floor.

 

“Idiot, now you know why I always never touch the wires with my bare hands!” She had said, showing off her gloved hands. She stomped over to her toolbox with a scowl on her face looking for an extra pair of gloves... to which she threw at my face.. 

 

“Jeez...” I muttered under my breath.

“What’d you just say?” She demanded, her ears  shooting up.

 

She's a nice person, a really good friend, and a person you’d want to hang out with, but she can be, “hot-headed” sometimes.

 

This kinda reminds me when we were little and we got stuck up in a mountain.

 

_ We had all agreed that any idea would be good, then Alloy got an idea. And 8-Bit, Pandora and I know that her ideas are a guaranteed death wish.”Hey guys, how about we just run down?” She wondered. _

 

_ “Sure I don’t know. How about  _ **_GETTING KILLED_ ** _? Because there’s really no difference!” I sarcastically replied. “Awww, c'mon you know you want to do it. _

 

_ “Damn it. Fine.” _

 

_ “Alright then, on three. One, two, THREE!”  _

 

_ On that note we all dashed down the mountain. Alloy was of course, running and jumping, 8-Bit started teleporting small distances at a time so as not to hurt himself, Pandora was… cartwheeling? And I was just running unsteadily. Once we made it down Alloy stuck the landing, like always. 8-Bit appeared in front of me. Pandora… Pandora flipped and landed. And I... fell. My legs decided to just quit on me when I was going to land. _

 

I must have not noticed it, but I heard  **DEATH** scream into my ears.

 

“Hello?! HELLO?! Son of a bi-”

 

“AHHH! Oh sorry for zoning out. I think it was for long?” I asked after I could hear again. 

 

“YOU THINK?!” She yelled again.

 

“Waaaahhhh? I think I’m deaf.” 

 

After that she looked at me with pure bloodshed and told me to get out. Then I looked at what she was working on. Which was now reduced to a pile of dust and sparks.

 

“Hehe, uh...oops?” I must’ve said it too cowardly because she punched me in the arm.

 

Like I said, I like hanging around with her but she’s hot-headed. That’s like, her whole personality summed up in one word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. I love her.


	3. Nerds, Scaredy-cats, and 8-Bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleb, I'm back.  
> This time we have 8-Bit!

After the disaster in the lab, I decided to go see what 8-Bit was doing.

 

I went over to his room and like usual, he’s asleep. There was this one thing I would always like to do just to give him a heart attack. So I snuck up to him crouched down then I screamed and lept on him. “ARGHHH!!” He woke up and teleported across the room. “RAPH THAT’S NOT FUN!” He screamed out. I winced. Gosh what is it today with screaming?

 

“It’s always fun to scare you and see your reaction.” I replied smiling and trying to hide the blush creeping up to my face. “So whatcha doing?” I asked trying to avoid a normal “Lecture from 8-Bit” which is usually about six or so minutes long.

 

Heh, I remember this dork when we were younger and Alloy broke her leg. And 8-Bit? That poor boy couldn´t calm down. He was panicking more than Pandora, and that's saying something. He kept babbling about blood loss and I remember me having to spend about 15 minutes of my life to calm him down.

 

That was also the first time I hugged him, if I recall correctly.

 

After returning back from yet another flashback, 8-Bit was already on his video game console.

 

Sigh.

 

Of course what else was I expecting? As much as I didn't want to, I walked out of his room and down the hall.

 

I decided to go check on Pandora next. Why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe... I can't wait to write how gay they can be together I mean what


	4. Flirts, Snarks, and Pandora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay. Here's the super duper gay girl and her weird drawing obsessions that I totally did NOT base off of myself, hahaha. Nooooooo. Why would I do that?

~~ Okay so that was a mistake. ~~

 

I didn't know what I was expecting to see when I was walking to Pandora's room. She was either drawing one of her 18+ doodles, or she was writing 18+ stories, or she was just thinking about 18+ things in general. And I will guarantee you, they're all about Alloy.

 

When I walked into her room, she was drawing. Oh. I could see her biting her lip from here and her beet red, sweaty face, ragged breathing, and crazy look in her eyes wasn’t making it better.

 

Everytime I had the knack to come into her room she was doing something that was not okay for kids.

 

Which is why I usually stay away from her room whenever it's nighttime because I know for a fact I'm going to go either blind or deaf.

 

Anyways back to now.

 

“Hey, Pandora.” I said awkwardly, rubbing my neck. Pandora tensed from the other side of the room. Her face going even redder.

 

“Crap Rafael. Knock first!” She said, turning to face me. Her face still red.

 

“Pardon, but I'm just hanging around all of you guys and seeing what each of you are doing.” I explained. She looked at me with a glare. Probably because I interrupted her ‘Fantasies’.

 

“Anyways, I'm going to go to the living room anyway. I heard that one of my favorite movies is airing in TV today!” She had said. 

 

Lies.

 

When she left the room, I chanced to look at the drawing on her desk.

 

…?

 

Yep, we are definitely talking about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnngghhh.


	5. The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we gonna be gettin a bit more serious now.

Once I had finally gotten out of Pandora's hellhole room,  I went into the living room. And I was surprised when I found 8-Bit, Pandora, and Alloy already in there. 

 

“Guys what are you doing in here? I thought you were busy with something?” I was hoping for a reasonable response that didn’t involve screaming. 

 

“Well I kinda don’t have work since my machine exploded. ”Alloy stated, glaring at me like she was a murderer. “I got bored of playing so, yeah.” 8-Bit said disappointingly. Pandora just fidgeted in her seat. 

 

8-Bit looked at the remote and snatched it before Alloy or Pandora could reach it. I decided I was hungry so I went to the kitchen for a snack. 

 

“Hey guys, you want anything from the kitchen?” I asked. “Nope, just don’t try to faceplant the counter like last time alright?” All of them started laughing hard. 

 

“Oh, HA. HA. good joke guys.” I rolled my eyes at them. I walked into the kitchen… and slipped. 

 

“OW!” I heard my friends laughing even harder. “Idiots.“ I grumbled under my breath. I went to go grab a snack from the counter. 

 

But right about then, I felt very lightheaded. I grabbed hold of the counter and a fuzzy image popped into my head. It looked like four armored figures and a tall purple creature wearing a more different kind of armor. Then the image faded, leaving me confused. 

 

‘What the heck?’ I thought to myself. A little shaken up by that.

 

After a while I shrugged it off as nothing and walked to the living room, only to find Alloy napping and 8-Bit drawing on her lab coat, Pandora watching intently. 

 

How long was I in there?

 

“Oooo~ buddy, that’s her good lab coat! when she wakes up she’s gonna flip!” I stated, ignoring the fact that I probably spent a long time in the kitchen. “Ehh It’ll be worth it, just to see her reaction.” 8-Bit had said. And sure enough, Alloy woke up took one look at her coat then the marker 8-Bit had. She muttered something quietly in German  and everyone knows that’s a bad sign. 

 

“I am going to KILL YOU!”

 

She got up and started chasing 8-Bit, screaming out curses and words. 

 

The way we were fooling around... it would seem like we hang out all the time. ´If only that were true. We barely play like this anymore.´ 

 

I felt sleep tug at my conscious and found myself giving in to the urge. Soon I was asleep.

 

I woke up when I felt shaking. 

 

At first I figured it was 8-Bit since he liked doing that. Only when I opened my eyes I found, that our whole place was shaking. Wait… but we don’t have earthquake’s here. 

 

“RAFAEL WHAT’S GOING ON?!” “YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW?!” “OH GOD!!” “ALLOY PROTECT ME!!” “PANDORA WHAT ARE YOU--?! GET OFF!!”

 

All that was heard was rumbling and our screams. 

 

After the shaking stopped our place was a wreck, Alloy was trying to regain her breath her tail wrapped around Pandora's leg while Pandora was latched onto her back tightly, and there was 8-Bit who was holding on the the floor, I was just sitting trying to process what had just happened.

 

“Um…” Alloy had started, quickly losing her words. “Guys..?” She said, fear laced in her voice, a very rare thing to hear. “What's this?” She had asked seconds later, pointing at the ground.

 

All of us followed her shaking hand, and all of us felt fear fill us when we saw it.

 

There on the floor, was a pentagram. Glowing bright red, and flickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah... hah... hah.


	6. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This chapter is getting really serious sooo.... be prepared.

All of us stared at the symbol on the floor, fear starting to set in on our features.

 

“It's a pentagram.” Pandora had said simply, her paper-white skin even paler than normal.

 

“Yeah, we know that, but how did it get the--” Alloy had stopped in her snarky remark when said pentagram started glowing, drawing her attention back to it. “Um…”

 

All of us backed away slowly our wide eyes growing.

 

Then, a figure had popped out from the middle of it. It was wearing armour that looked like it came from Alloys imagination. It had huge horns on its head with ears flopped down beneath them, and it was covered in a dark purple fur with silver eyes that seemed to be like that of a cats.

 

It looked at us, one by one, and just smiled, revealing a mouth full of sharp fangs. All of us felt the temperature drop a couple degrees, making us feel even more scared.

 

“Well then,” It spoke. “Looks like I was right.” It had stated in a rough voice.

 

All of us just stayed silent, fear preventing us from doing mostly anything.

 

“Ah, where are my manners?” It had asked, he was obviously a boy now that I payed attention to his features. “My name is Azarath Hyde, the most popular demon from the void!” He said, grinning.

 

From next to me I heard Pandora whisper a quiet “No…” I turned to her and was surprised when I say her backing away slowly, her eyes now glued onto Azarath.

 

Azarath heard her anyways and turned to her, looking at her with what someone could describe as pure hate. “Heh, well, well, well. Look who it is. It's the sister of that snark I killed a while back! Or, for better recognition, my EX-girlfriend...” He growled out, Pandora growing even more paler when he mentioned that. She raised her hands to her head and buried it into her hands, her whole body trembling badly.

 

“Hey! Back off bud.” Alloy had called out, going over to Pandora's side and letting her cling to her chest.

 

Azarath just stared at the action. He looked at Pandora's form, his mouth curling back showing his fangs. “Really? You leave me, for a GIRL?!” He yelled out, with rage in his eyes.

 

I walked over to the girls and put my hand on Pandora's shoulder, rubbing soothingly. 8-Bit appears next to me and takes a battle stance.

 

Azarath looks at all of us.

 

He lets out a cold chuckle. “I never thought that my ex-girlfriend would ever find love that isn't of her own KIND.” His words were dripping with venom that made all of us tense up.

 

Suddenly I felt myself get thrown back into a wall, a grunt of pain escaping my lips. I see 8-Bit crash next to me as well.

 

I look forward, feeling pain in doing so. And I see something that scared me.

 

Azarath, growling with seething rage, and Alloy looking at him with a snarl. Both of them in battle stances. I look to the side and I see Pandora looking truly, and utterly, TERRIFIED.

 

I suddenly hear a cry from the brunette and turn back to the face-off. 

 

To which I see Alloy holding her left eye in pain, blood seeping out from beneath her hands, and Azarath standing over her, his feet on her tail, his arms ready to land another blow on our leader.

 

Then I stood up, rushed over, and punched him directly over the head all while letting out a scream of rage. 8-Bit teleported to Pandora and helped her up, going over to me. I looked at the unconscious demon and then at Alloy, who was still clutching her left eye. 

 

Her visible eye was dull with pain. She was trembling and she looked anything but ready to get up and walk. I helped her up and draped her arm over my shoulder. With effort, we ran to our safe spot which we haven't been to in years.

 

We all sat ourselves in certain spots. I had ripped off my sleeve to put over Alloy's eye. WhIle 8-Bit just tried to coax Pandora out of whatever dark place she had just returned to in her head.

 

I looked at my team. All of us had a wound of some sort, whether physically or mentally.

 

This was going to be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing, Azarath Hyde! The main villain of this story!
> 
> Also yes, Alloy's sight is now impared.
> 
> My poor children are hurt now.


	7. A Shattered Team

I woke up with a really bad headache.

 

My senses were all fuzzy but I eventually remembered where I was. I also realized that I had actually managed to get some rest after what had happened last night.

 

I moved to get up, but found that I could not because of a certain boy next to me.

 

_Oh, 8-Bit is snuggling against me._

 

…

 

_8-BIT IS SNUGGLING AGAINST ME!_

 

I felt my face heat up and my breathing get heavier. _Oh God his face is so close..._

 

I wanted to get out before anyone noticed, and found that almost impossible without being able to wake him up.

 

I did it though. It took a lot of concentration, but I did it.

 

Now what?

 

I looked over and saw Alloy, still with the cloth I had tied around her injured eye, curled up into an almost animal-like position her tail wagging idly and her wolf ears twitching with every sound around her.

 

Then I laid my eyes on Pandora. She was pale and trembling in her sleep, and she still had her brows furrowed. Her body was tense and she looked ready to get up and bolt out the door at any sudden noise.

 

 _This is still bothering her in her_ _sleep, huh?_

 

I looked around me. Our safe house was something we used to use as a hangout spot, but as we grew older, we decided that it would be used as an emergency meet-up spot.

 

I decided I should make breakfast, as it wouldn't be long before the rest of my team woke up.

 

[♤] [♡] [♢] [♧] [♧] [♢] [♡] [♤]

 

After a while everyone was awake.

 

Though, some were more productive than others.

 

“8-Bit, come on! You can't just stay there, you need to get up.” I called out to the raven haired boy, who just grumbled in response.

 

Alloy had long since finished her food and was talking quietly to Pandora, who still looked slightly shaken up. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I'm guessing that she was just reassuring her.

 

8-Bit finally walked up to the table and took a seat, grabbing his plate. “Look who's finally up.” I said jokingly. He just stared at me in response.

 

_Right. I probably should wait before cracking any jokes._

 

After a while, we were all done with our food, and were chatting idly. Talking about anything but the main issue at hand right now.

 

8-Bit seemed to have injured his hand, due to the way he was cradling it in his left.

 

I held the side of my chest that I had landed on yesterday, which still hurt like hell.

 

Meanwhile Alloy was calming down Pandora, who had her hand over the cloth on the hybrids eye, who in turn, was telling Alloy that she still looks strong even with her injury.

 

See what I mean?! Those two are basically saying-no! Screaming “I love you!” to each other, yet they act like it's a friend thing!

 

I sighed and just closed my eyes.

 

We really needed to talk about this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd ya like this chapter? It had gay panic, and lesbian reassurance!


	8. AN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter

Do you guys even _want_ me to continue this??

 

It's been half a year without an update, and I kinda forgot about it.

 

I have 0 ideas for this...

 

I'll _try_ to continue if you guys want me too, but I need to you to tell me you _want_ me to continue...

 

_~~don't know why you would like this piece of trash story though...~~ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but the next is longer, trust me.


End file.
